Ask the Cast Part 1: Love Drunk
by Tabenstein
Summary: While on break, the cast of Love Drunk have been given the opportunity to be interviewed and to answer questions asked by the readers themselves. This is your chance to ask anything to any of the cast members. Ask fast, as this is a limited time offer!
1. Introduction

Hello, everyone, and welcome to _Ask the Cast._ This is where you can catch the exclusive coverage on all things _Love Drunk, _because you ask what you want to know and get it answered by the cast themselves. No question is too stupid, too embarrassing, too awkward, or even too personal. That's why this is rated T: just in case.

You can ask anyone anything about whatever you like, and we do mean anyone. Anyone that has appeared so far in the story is ready and willing to take questions. This includes, but is not limited to:

Tigress

Idaten

Shifu

Oogway

Xiangmao

Daichi

The Narrator, better known as Tabenstein.

and many more!

So, this is how it works:

**Step 1:** Think of a question, and who you want to answer it.

**Step 2: **Type up your question. Remember to specify whom it's directed at!

**Step 3: **Send it to Tabenstein, either by private message, by email, or even as a review to _Ask the Cast._

**Step 4: **Look for your question to be answered at the end of the week.

**Step 5:** Repeat Step 5.

**Step 6:** ????

**Step 7:** Profit!

Your questions are worth answering, so ask them. Hurry up, the cast are standing by, but just until the have to get back to work…


	2. Week One Answers

Welcome, everyone, welcome! Now that the cast has been given an opportunity to go over the questions and answer them, I'll post their responses so that the askers, and the rest of the community, can see for themselves just what the cast had to say.

**I want to post this as a reminder, so everyone listen very carefully:** this "Ask Kung Fu Panda" themed posting is based on my story, Love Drunk. If you haven't read it, please do so. Because this is based on Love Drunk, only characters that have shown up as of now in Love Drunk are currently available to answer questions. So, I'm sorry to say that Po, Mr. Ping, Tai Lung, and others from the movie are not among those taking questions, and questions about them to other characters involving their opinions of them or whatever will not apply. I'll let any questions involving them slide tonight, but for this coming week, any and all questions about or involving Po, Tai Lung, Mr. Ping, and others not in Love Drunk will be ignored. Remember, Love Drunk takes place quite a few years before the film, so Po's not at the Jade Palace and Tai Lung was placed in jail just recently.

Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business!

* * *

**Tory Must Write** asks:

Everybody: What would you say your personal theme song would be, if you had to pick one? And what would the theme song be for the action so far?

Idaten: How long do you think it's going to be before you master enough Hung Gar training to totally kick Daichi's butt?

Tigress: You do realize Idaten is better for you, right? And he's a lot nicer. And he likes you. Just go with my word here.

Tabenstein: Hmm, now, I wonder what style Idaten could be using from the scroll? And where did the old guy's rant on love come from?

**The Cast** answered:**  
Tigress**: Cats in the Cradle by Harry Chapin.**  
Viper**: I think my song would be Underdog by Testeagles, simply because it's about being underestimated, like how I am underestimated because of my small fangs.**  
Crane**: My choice would have to be...Mr. Mom by Lonestar. I feel as though I have to sometimes step up and be the mom around here when some of us get out of hand.**  
Mantis**: Mine's What You Got by Reveille, period.**  
Monkey**: My favorite song is Why Can't We Be Friends? by Smashmouth. I like to try to be friends with everyone, so it fits.**  
Shifu**: As my personal theme, I would have to pick I'll Make a Man out of You from the movie Mulan.**  
Oogway**: Aqueous Transmission by Incubus is a wonderful song.**  
Idaten**: I'd have to choose Free Will by Rush. It reminds me of what went on with my father, and that I can choose to do whatever I want with my life.**  
Xiangmao**: What I've Done by Linkin Park is applicable to me.**  
Daichi**: When You're Evil by Voltaire.**  
Medvèd**: I'm Going Home by Daughtry would apply to me, I guess...**  
Eckzahn**: Voice of Violence by Billy Talent. 'Nough said.**  
Tabenstein**: My theme would be [UNDISCLOSED]. Since there hasn't been much action so far, but a lot of petty back-and-forth chitter-chatter and yapping, I'm going to go ahead and just put down something like Metropolis Part 2 by Dream Theater for the action theme, just because it's kind of relevant to some of the feelings that may be being felt by our delightful cast of kung fu warriors and it's long as shit with tons of instrumentals.

**Idaten**: A lifetime, if not an eternity... I seriously am no good at Hung Gar. It's got the power of Tiger with the grace of Crane...I have neither of those. Hell, I have just about as much grace as a, a...well, a drunken fool.

**Tigress**: ...what on Earth are you talking about?! Better for me than whom? All I know is that he's a good listener, and great to talk to, and skilled in singing, and has great eyes, and his fig--well, yeah. I'm not _interested _in anyone, if that's what you mean. My only interest lies in studying my style and becoming the best at kung fu I possibly can to please my father--I mean, my master.

**Tabenstein**: The rant came from earlier days when I thought my life sucked. Then I un-found religion, lolz. Tucked away for no good reason, I decided to bring it out to make someone else's life unrealistically and fictionally terrible. Makes me seem like a tard, I suspect. Oh well. As for the style...I don't know, you'll just have to wait until chapter 5 and find out. ;D

* * *

**ScaletShadow** asks:

Alright. This question goes out to Tigress. Tigress, do you secretly have a crush on Po?

Po, How long have you been in love with Tigress?

Shifu, did you ever have a girl friend before?

**The Cast** answered:**  
Tigress**: That's a bit hard to say. While I most definitely respect the panda for his defeat of Tai Lung and the restoration of peace in our home, my feelings for him on a more personal level are mixed. I'm still very agitated with him for practically _stealing _away the title of Dragon Warrior from me, but as Master Oogway has proven, it was his destiny to be rewarded with it. I will, however, let you in on this little secret: I'll never admit it to anyone else, but I'm in love with his noodles. I'm even eating some right now. So good...

**Po**: Well...back before I became good at kung fu, I worked at my dad's noodle shop. This one time, the Five came back from an EPIC battle, which is now called The Battle of Weeping River. I watched them come through the street to go back up those stairs to the temple, and while they all looked more awesome than usual, Master Tigress just looked...well, _awesome. _So awesome, in fact, that it was from that moment on that I stopped liking Tigress of the Furious Five, and starting _liking _Tigress of the Furious Five.

**Shifu**: *smile* Well, I suppose that I could answer your question, but I think I should probably rather direct you to a story right here on where an author by the name of Luna Goldsun wrote a very deep and powerful story involving me and my past, and in it includes my relationship with a cat named Song, although she's Master Yeying to all of you. The story is called "Memoirs of a Master," and I highly recommend it, as does the author of this passage, Tabenstein.

* * *

**richard** **hamilton** asks:

tigress are you a solder?i would like to know

**The Cast** answered:**  
Tigress**: I don't like to think of myself, or of anyone at the Palace as a soldier, because soldiers kill, and that isn't what is taught here. The masters of the Jade Palace teach that kung fu, apart from the obvious physical, mental, and spiritual betterment, is only to defend those that are innocent and cannot defend themselves, and to defend what is right. Unfortunately, we do occasionally end up serving as soldiers, and do fight in battles where many people lose their lives. I'm very proud to say that the members of the Furious Five have never killed anyone, but actually disable them so they pose no threat to us. So, I guess it just depends on what your definition of a 'soldier' really is.

* * *

Well, that's it for this week, everyone. Remember, ask as many as you can, because they'll answer them all! Stop by next week to see what the cast has to say for the next set of questions.


	3. Week Two Answers, Closer

Welcome, everyone, to the second week of Ask the Cast! We seemed to be short of questions this week compared to Week 1, so unfortunately whatever questions you all may have left will have to wait until the post-Love Drunk version of this Ask the Cast series. Remember to read the story; you may just have some more questions.

**I want to post this as a reminder, so everyone listen very carefully:** this "Ask Kung Fu Panda" themed posting is based on my story, Love Drunk. If you haven't read it, please do so. Because this is based on Love Drunk, only characters that have shown up as of now in Love Drunk are currently available to answer questions. So, I'm sorry to say that Po, Mr. Ping, Tai Lung, and others from the movie are not among those taking questions, and questions about them to other characters involving their opinions of them or whatever will not apply. I'll let any questions involving them slide tonight, but for this coming week, any and all questions about or involving Po, Tai Lung, Mr. Ping, and others not in Love Drunk will be ignored. Remember, Love Drunk takes place quite a few years before the film, so Po's not at the Jade Palace and Tai Lung was placed in jail just recently.

Now for Week Two questions.

* * *

**  
Tory Must Write** asks:

Xiangmao, do you think your students would have grown up differently if there had been a female influence like Tigress?

Tigress, would you consider Viper to be like a sister to you?

Idaten, is there another metaphor besides light that you would compare to Tigress?

**The Cast** answered:**  
Xiangmao:** I'm absolutely positive there would have been! For starters, maybe some of my more obnoxious students would have more respect for women, since Tigress would beat their asses into the ground for even thinking about behaving disrepectfully to her. It would have been good for the two timid students as well, to have someone to talk to that doesn't all-out _hate _them.****

Tigress: I would consider her my twin, if she wasn't so obviously not a tiger. Being the only girl here, she's the only one I can really share anything with. Monkey's nice, but he's a guy, and I can't discuss girl problems with a guy. Crane seems to have a hard time talking to girls. As for Mantis...well, he's just hard to talk to, period. So Viper's all I've got, and she's the best.****

Idaten: Oh, tons. Fire, purity, warmth, euphoria, magnetivity, altitude...the list goes on and on.

* * *

**ScaletShadow** asks:

Shifu, if you were a grandfather, would you be surprised or happy?

Viper, do you take pride in you appearence?

Crane, do have a secret crush on Mei Ling, or do you love her?

**The Cast** answered:**  
Shifu: **A grandfather?! Well, I'd be damn surprised, you can bet on that. Depending on when that were to happen, and with whom, I'd be ecstatic. All I know is I better not be one for some time now.****

Viper: Do you think I'd look the way I do now if I didn't? I get up a half-hour before everyone else, easy. You know what they say, it takes work to be pretty.****

Crane: Haha, well, I um...well, ya see...yeah. I do. Well, the second one. I really do. All that she did for me, after all that, how couldn't I? Problem is, I don't have the nerve to tell her...

**Secret Feline** asks:

Tigress, who was your first kiss?

**The Cast** answered:**  
Tigress: **Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't really had a first kiss...yet. I expect when I do, though, it'll be so romantic and so worth it.

* * *

Well, that's it everyone. These are the last questions for a while, considering the cast has to get back to work with the story. Thanks to everyone who sent in questions, we all enjoyed answering them! Look for the next chapter of Love Drunk, and please read it and review! Thank you all, and happy writing!


End file.
